Linhas Vermelhas e Verde Musgo
by Bruna F
Summary: O destino de Watanuki Kimihiro fora traçado em verde musgo.//Doumeki & Watanuki//


**Aviso:** Essa fanfic é yaoi, ou seja, menininhos gostando de outros menininhos. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido com isso, _se_ faça e _me_ faça um favor e _não leia_, obrigada.

Watanuki e Doumeki não me pertencem, essa fanfic sim. :)

* * *

**Linhas Vermelhas e Verde Musgo**

* * *

Watanuki Kimihiro gostava de trabalhos manuais.

Ele gostava de fazer algo com as próprias mãos, com o próprio esforço e habilidade. Era uma espécie de recompensa ter algo que existia por causa dele, e era uma recompensa maior ainda ver algo que ele mesmo criara sendo apreciado por outras pessoas.

Watanuki acreditava que algo feito com as próprias mãos era o melhor tipo de presente que se podia oferecer.

Então quando a pequena raposa lhe oferecera o oden como agradecimento por outro presente que ele havia lhe dado, Watanuki resolveu confeccionar algo para ela. Assim, ele poderia colocar seus sentimentos de gratidão e alegria naquilo que ele fazia, e ele sabia que ao recebê-lo, a raposa também se sentiria feliz como ele.

Quando o par de luvas estava pronto, ele desejou a Yuuko-san que ele pudesse entregá-lo e ela, por sua vez, atendeu seu pedido. Com um pequeno inconveniente, é claro.

Doumeki Shizuka não passava de um inconveniente na vida de Watanuki Kimihiro.

Como sempre, Watanuki se viu obrigado a ter a companhia de Doumeki. Mesmo que ele não tivesse falado quase nada, sua própria presença irritava Watanuki. O simples fato de ele estar ali, ao seu lado, lhe dava aquela sensação de desconforto que ele não sabia justificar, e que crescia exponencialmente até que ele finalmente explodisse.

Mas naquele dia, nem mesmo Doumeki fora capaz de acabar com o bom humor de Watanuki. Principalmente quando ele entregara seu presente ao seu pequeno amigo, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso e palavras do mais sincero e feliz agradecimento. Ele, por sua vez, ficou satisfeito por ter alcançado seu objetivo, e pode voltar para casa com os melhores sentimentos que presentear uma pessoa podem oferecer.

A não ser por Doumeki, que lhe perguntou onde estaria o _seu_ presente de agradecimento.

Na hora, obviamente, Watanuki se irritou com a presunção de Doumeki. Mas, deitado em sua cama, à noite, ele não pode evitar pensar no que ele havia dito.

Porque era claro o motivo pelo qual ele sempre acompanhava Watanuki. E era evidente o resultado concreto daquilo. Desde que ele entrara em sua vida, Watanuki se vira livre dos fantasmas que o perseguiam. Ele sabia que a presença de Doumeki o afastava, e como conseqüência direta, o protegia.

Mesmo que ele não gostasse da idéia, Doumeki realmente merecia algum agradecimento.

Watanuki acordou na outra manhã decidido a ir à loja de armarinhos e comprar linha para as luvas que faria. Não somente para Doumeki, mas para todos aqueles que tornavam seus dias repletos de felicidade e que mudaram tanto a sua vida. Himawari-chan, Mokona, Maru, Moro e Yuuko-san.

Fora fácil encontrar as linhas para todos eles. Vermelho escuro para Yuuko-san, preto para Mokona, rosa para Maru, azul para Moro e um amarelo igual ao de Tanpopo para Himawari.

Mas Doumeki... bom, Doumeki sempre tinha que ser um problema.

Watanuki procurava entre as diversas opções de linhas uma que combinasse com Doumeki, mas isso parecia ser impossível. Azul, amarelo, vermelho, verde, branco, lilás, laranja, rosa, preto, as mais diversas cores nos mais diversos tons e nenhum parecia meramente aceitável. Em nenhum momento ele pensou em desistir, em nenhum momento ele pensou em escolher qualquer uma, ele tinha que encontrar a cor certa para Doumeki, não importava quanto tempo demorasse.

O que, afinal, não foi tanto tempo assim. Na quinta ou sexta vez que seus olhos correram pelas prateleiras eles se fixaram em uma linha meio esquecida nas fileiras de trás. Era de um tom verde musgo, sério, forte e grave, mas que ao mesmo tempo passava uma sensação de vivacidade e segurança. Era uma cor única e peculiar, era a cor perfeita para Doumeki.

Watanuki comprou o novelo inteiro, mesmo sabendo que não o usaria para nada além daquilo. No seu íntimo, ele sabia que o comprava para futuros presentes para Doumeki, mas ele preferiu simplesmente ignorar esse pensamento por não querer entender o que, na verdade, ele significava.

Ele passou grande parte da noite costurando as luvas, e quando terminou ele as examinou atentamente. Ele gostou do resultado de quase todas, uma vez que a de Doumeki o deixou um tanto quanto inseguro.

Era verdade que elas haviam ficado realmente bonitas, mas ele não sabia se elas ficariam boas nas mãos de Doumeki. Ele tinha mãos grandes e perfeitamente desenhadas, com dedos longos e a pele pálida. Watanuki não tinha certeza que as luvas que ele havia feito serviriam nas mãos de Doumeki, e em um lapso de descontrole rapidamente sufocado, pensou que não sabia se realmente queria ter as mãos dele escondidas por aquelas luvas. Ele culpou o horário pela estranheza de seus pensamentos e resolveu que era melhor que fosse dormir.

Naquela noite, Watanuki sonhou com verde musgo e com as mãos de Doumeki.

Quando eles se encontraram no caminho para a escola, Watanuki hesitou por um momento, mas depois retirou o presente da bolsa e o entregou. Ele não sabia ao certo como ele deveria fazê-lo, então usou um movimento rápido e desajeitado. Como lhe era peculiar, Doumeki o pegou calma e quietamente, e depois permaneceu o olhando por vários segundos.

Watanuki detestava não ter a mínima idéia do que se passava na mente de Doumeki.

Por fim, ele colocou as luvas, e Watanuki sorriu. Doumeki fez uma série de comentários estranhos e que na verdade ele não entendeu, mas ele já não se importava. Verde musgo realmente caia bem nele. Era uma cor sóbria e fechada, mas estranhamente familiar.

Verde musgo era uma cor como Doumeki Shizuka.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu disse que em algum momento surgiria uma fanfic boboca e yaoi aqui, não disse?!

Essa fanfic não existiria sem a Sweet Pepper, que me fez querer muito escrever DouWata, me inspirou com as fics perfeitas dela e ainda betou e achou um nome para essa! Um dia eu descubro como agradecê-la propriamente!

**R&R!**


End file.
